Druid (Diablo II)
The Druid class became playable in Diablo II: Lord of Destruction. In terms of play, they are a fairly balanced character, capable of handling themselves as spellcasters, with relative proficiency in fire and cold skills, and in melee combat (especially with Shapeshifting skills, not to mention bonuses gained from Spirits). They seem to have an affinity for Two-Handed Axes/Maces; a Maul and a Giant Axe, being of Slow Attack Speed for a Barbarian, is Fast Attack Speed for the Druid. The other weapons in these groups are adjusted accordingly to respect this affinity. Skills Attributes Starting Attributes: *Strength: 15 *Dexterity: 20 *Vitality: 25 *Energy: 20 *Hit Points: 55 *Stamina: 84 *Mana: 20 Level Up: * Hit points +1.5 * Stamina +1 * Mana +2 Attribute Point Effect: 1 Vitality point gives 2 Life 1 Vitality point gives 1 Stamina 1 Energy point gives 2 Mana Builds In-game speech In Diablo II and Diablo II: Lord of Destruction, characters can be heard saying things when they reach certain areas or initiate scripted events. The following information is a list of one-liners made by the Druid. Act I (upon entering the Blood Moor): "So it begins." (upon entering the Den of Evil): "So, this is what the moor hides." (upon clearing the Den of Evil): "Heh, is that all of them?" (upon entering the Burial Grounds): "Planting the dead. How odd." (upon slaying Blood Raven): "Your time has passed, Blood Raven." (upon touching the Cairn Stones): "Hmm, such stones are common back home." (upon touching the Tree of Inifuss): "This dead tree teems with energy." (upon entering Tristram): "Ahh yes, ruins, the fate of all cities." (upon freeing Deckard Cain): "Deckard Cain, leave this place!" (upon entering the Forgotten Tower): "Mmm, I can smell why this tower is abandoned." (upon killing The Countess): "This tower has its charms." (upon entering the Monastery Gate): "Hmm, evil flows from here." (upon retrieving the Horadric Malus): "Hmm. Charsi will be thankful to get this malus." (upon entering the Jail): "No way. Bars can't hold the force of nature." (upon entering the Catacombs): "I sense it. The supernatural is strong here." (upon defeating Andariel): "Andariel, your reign is over." Act II (upon entering Radament's Lair): "Face the light or lurk in darkness." (upon killing Radament): "Radament, turn to dust." (when darkness comes during Tainted Sun): "Strange, an unexpected eclipse." (removed?) (upon entering the Claw Viper Temple): "Oh no, snakes. I hate snakes." (upon shattering the Tainted Sun Altar): "Ahh yes. The sun warms the world once more." (upon entering the Arcane Sanctuary): "This was not designed by the architect of nature." (upon nearing the Summoner): "Well, this place would drive anyone mad." (removed?) (upon killing the Summoner): "Finally. Now I can leave this twisted nightmare." (upon entering the false Tal Rasha's Tomb): "These Horadric markings are mysterious." (removed?) (upon entering the true Tal Rasha's Tomb): "Ah ha! So Tal Rasha, this is your resting place." (removed?) (after defeating Duriel and freeing Tyrael): "Diablo, I will find you yet." Act III (upon obtaining the Jade Figurine): "Looks like jade. Perhaps it's worth something." (upon obtaining The Gidbinn): "Oh, Ormus may know something about this unusual blade." (upon entering Sewers: "Ugh, this smells worse than the sewers of Lut Gholein." (upon touching the Sewer Lever): "Ahh, finally the drain lever." (upon clearing the Sewers): "Trash to treasure." (upon obtaining Lam Esen's Tome): "Ormus, study the book well." (after giving Lam Esen's Tome to Alkor): (upon nearing the Blackened Temple): "This temple is a nest of evil." (upon defeating the High Council of Zakarum): "At last there is hope once again." (upon entering the Durance of Hate): "What is that? Hatred stirs within me." (upon killing Mephisto): "Mephisto's hatred was a poisonous void." Act IV (after defeating Izual): "I have no grief for him. Oblivion is his reward." (after slaying Diablo): "This ends the plague of Terror." Act V (expansion only) (upon entering the Bloody Foothills): "Baal, nothing will stand in my way." (after slaying Shenk the Overseer): "The catapults have been silenced." (upon freeing all soldiers in the Frigid Highlands): "Follow me." (upon entering Nihlathak's Temple): "Nihlathak, you can't hide from me." (after defeating Nihlathak): "Betrayer, you've reaped your reward." (upon reaching the Arreat Summit): "At last, the summit of Mount Arreat." (upon entering the Worldstone Chamber): "Ahh, the legendary Worldstone." (after slaying Baal): "Baal, join your brothers in oblivion." Trivia *The Druid's "I hate snakes" line is a possible reference to Indiana Jones, who utters a similar line. References de:Druide ru:Друид